


the department of magical games and sports

by eg1701



Series: Lucy Weasley-Wood [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: Lucy gets ready for her first job interview post Hogwarts.
Relationships: Lucy Weasley & Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Lucy Weasley-Wood [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399813
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	the department of magical games and sports

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> I recently submitted my very last college assignment and am feeling...some way about this, so I projected it onto Lucy.
> 
> I know I'm spotty with my uploads on this. I hope to solve that soon! 
> 
> The writer's block is...difficult. But we're trying to power through.

From a young age, Lucy knew she wanted to work at the Ministry. She could remember from a young age going into work with her dad, watching the colorful memos dart around heads, and the large, echoey lobby where witches and wizards arrived in colorful flames, and people hawked magazines and newspapers. She wanted to be one of those witches, who wore Ministry robes and arrived by Floo Network every morning. Her heels would click on the stone floor, and she’d buy a copy of the Prophet every morning. She knew she’d have to start in a low level job. Percy’s boss hadn’t even known his right name at his first job, but Lucy figured if that was how you got to be head of your department, then that's how you did it.  


Besides, she wouldn’t let anybody forget her name. Her parents had always told her 'You're Lucy Weasley-Wood' whenever she worried she wasn't doing something right, to wasn't doing enough.   


After graduating, Lucy spent the summer applying to any department that was hiring and several that weren't. Angie was busy volunteering at St Mungo's, working her way up to healer, and Juliette had been invited on a Magizoologist retreat to Germany and was gone from Mid July onwards, sending owls full of stories about creatures and adventures, and the German boy she'd fallen for while there.  


Before her first interview, a few weeks after the end of her seventh year, Molly took Lucy shopping for some new clothes.  


Molly had gotten a job at Quality Quidditch Supplies to make some extra money, and she was often busy, leaving the girls with little real time to hang out. So Lucy jumped at the opportunity.  


It was strange, to not have schoolwork for the first time in seven years. She kept going to her school trunk at the foot of her bed and opening it to pull out a book, only to remember she had nothing to do.  


“So what department is this interview for?” Molly asked. She flipped through the robes and clothing racks, occasionally setting something in the growing pile in Lucy’s arms.  


“Games and Sports,” Lucy replied, peering over the pile at her sister, “Not really where I’d like to work, but I’ll take it.”  


“I’ll never understand Ministry work,” Molly sighed, “Was Magical Cooperation not hiring?”  


“No one would reply to my owls to them. I don’t think I have enough experience for them. But Dad’s told me enough Quidditch history that I think I can get a job in Games and Sports. At least as an assistant or something and that's what they offered..”  


“You know Dad would get you a job in Transportation.”  


Lucy nodded, and sat the clothes down on the nearest chair, “I know. But I feel weird about that. I want to work my own way up. Does that make sense?”  


Molly smiled, “Yeah I get it. You’ve always thought you had something to prove Luce, but you don’t.”  


“I don’t think that.”  


“Yeah you do,” Molly said, frowning at the dress she’d pulled out of the rack, “You thought you had something to prove because Percy Weasley’s our dad, and he wasn’t in the Order like the rest of them. You thought you had something to prove because the hat put you in Slytherin and Slytherin used to have a bad reputation and you were worried about it. You think you have something to prove because you’re young and would do anything to work your way up in the Ministry which is apparently something hard to do, but you don’t want to ask Aunt Hermione or Dad or Grandpa or anybody to help you because you hate everybody who does that.”  


Lucy didn’t respond. Her sister met her eye and didn't look away.  


“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing,” Molly shook her head, “I’m just saying it. Go try the clothes on so I can see.”  


“Alright,” Lucy picked them up, and ducked into one of the fitting rooms, thinking over her sister’s words.  


Molly was, Lucy thought, probably right. Lucy did have something to prove. She wanted to make a good name for her house, for her family. Molly didn’t mean anything by it. She was just telling the truth.  


Lucy held up the brightest dress. It was peach colored, and Lucy held it against her, looking in the mirror as she did. Her hair was coming out of it’s braids, and the makeup her sister had done for her this morning was smearing in the heat, but this was the dress she was going to wear. When she closed her eyes, she pictured herself as one of the morning rush. She would stop at one of the little carts and get some tea, maybe a Pumpkin Pasty if she was hungry, and she would pick up the paper. In this fantasy, she had an office too. Level Five, Department of International Magical Cooperation. Maybe she was even the head of it too.  


She nodded to herself, and took a deep breath.  


“Are you changing or what?” Molly called, banging on the door.  


“Don’t need to,” Lucy pushed the door open and held up the dress, “This is the one. Thanks Molly. For everything.”  


***  


The Department of Magical Games and Sports was one of three departments who had responded to her own inquiring after jobs for a recent graduate. The Broom Regulatory Control said they would be happy to have her, but they fell under her dad’s authority, and she didn’t like that. Then, the Beast, Beings, and Spirits Division of Magical Creatures had offered her a job which sounded to Lucy like it involved a lot of wandering around haunted buildings in the Highlands trying to convince ghosts to come out.  


She didn’t rule it out, but it went below Broom Control on her list.  


Then she had heard back from Magical Games and Sports, who needed an assistant for the head’s office to assist with paperwork, taking notes, messages, and preparing for the next tournaments. Lucy had written back that she would be thrilled to come in for an interview and to just let her know when and she would be there.  


She knew that maybe they were asking her to come in for an interview because her father had been, until his very recent retirement, a professional Quidditch player. But as far as she was aware, he rarely set foot in the Magical Games and Sports department, and he had sworn up and down he had no hand in their offer and that was good enough for her.  


The interview was set for July 13th and 9 A.M sharp, and Lucy woke up early that morning, drank three cups of tea, and paced for a bit.  


“There’s our little Ministry worker,” Oliver said when he woke up. Daily Quidditch practices had permanently altered his sleep schedule, meaning he was usually the first up in the mornings. Given that it was only just after five, his usual wake up time, Lucy had been up for longer than she thought.  


“Stop,” she said, but managed a smile, “I’m just nervous about the interview. If I do bad that’s it for me. I’ll be hunting ghosts in Scotland by this time next week.”  


“Don’t be ridiculous. You’re brilliant Luce, you’ll do great.”  


Lucy sighed, “Thanks. Hopefully one of the questions is ‘can you tell us the history of the Quaffle?’”  


Oliver chuckled, “Well can you?”  


She rolled her eyes, “I wish I couldn’t. Do you think they’ll tell me there? Or will I have to wait and suffer?”  


“I don’t know. Must depend on how many people they’re interviewing. Fix me a cup of tea would you?”  


Lucy nodded, and tapped the kettle with her wand, “You think that’ll be a real question?”  


“Probably not. They’ll want to hear about Hogwarts, and probably your interest in Sports. Tell them about your sister and all those family Quidditch games. You’re good at this Luce, you’ll do fine.”  


She nodded again, “I hope so.”  


She gave Oliver his tea, and sat across from him. He smiled and handed her the sports section of the paper.  


“Better study up.”  


She tossed her napkin at him, unsurprised when he caught it one handed.  


“Got to get up even earlier than this to catch me off guard.”  


***  


Percy had begged her to let him walk her to the interview, but she insisted that was just silent name dropping and told him she would come to his office after the interview was over. He had fretted over this for the entire walk to the Ministry.  


“Make sure you talk about how important Quidditch is to the family. You have four uncles who played, and your aunt of course,” Percy said as they made their way through the lobby towards the elevators.  


“Dad,” Lucy smiled, “I’ll be fine. I think you’re freaking out more than me.”  


He ran a hand through his graying hair, “Probably am. I just want you to do well Lucy. I know this is important to you. I do get it.”  


“I know,” she reached to pull on her braid before remembering Molly had done it up in a bun that morning. Molly had chopped all her hair off third year, keeping it slightly above her shoulders now, and had to enlist Lucy’s long hair when she wanted to do braids or fancy up dos.  


“And you’ll come see me when you’re done. Just to let me know how it went.”  


“For the fifth time, yes.”  


He chuckled, “Sorry Lucy. I’ll quit talking.”  


“It’s alright. I'm a little bit nervous too. Angie sent me an owl this morning wishing me luck. I think we’ll go into Hogsmeade if this goes well. Or if it goes poorly, we’ll go to Hogsmeade and drink Firewhiskey instead.”  


They stepped into the elevator in silence. When they got to Percy’s floor, he kissed Lucy’s forehead and smiled.  


“Good luck eh?”  


Lucy nodded, “Thanks. See you in a bit.”  


He looked like he wanted to say more, but decided against it, stepping off, the elevator jolting as it shut.  


When it arrived on the seventh level, Lucy stepped out and ran a hand over her dress to flatten it. She straightened her back, held her folder to her chest, and stepped into the office.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I appreciate every single read and review on this series. I can't tell you how much it means to me. 
> 
> I hope you're staying safe and sound in this time. 
> 
> I know this has a different vibe than most of these, but I think I needed to get this out. If you're interested in more Ministry Worker Lucy content, I'm happy to give some. This fics really help me and since the world turned upside down (hamilton reference in 2020? more likely than you think) and I'm hoping to get back into the groove of things. 
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you!


End file.
